Never Alone
by Detective-Alice Vae-Ninja
Summary: Ryou wakes up in the middle of the night, but he keeps feeling like someone is there.


**AN: Hello, first-time here. I don't expect this to be exceptionally great, I am just trying to get into a rhythm of posting and get over this fear of being judged. Now onto the story, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, ****Kazuki Takahashi**** does.**

**Okay a short explanation, this is before Ryou met his Yami. **

0-0-0-0

Ryou slowly open one tired eye. The room was dark. Seconds before he had been sleeping, now he felt an odd presence of being watched, it sent chills up his spine. He closed his eyes, rubbing his arms to get rid of the goose bumps that had settled there. He breathed steadily trying to go back to the wonderful world of sleep, when a sharp chill ran up his spine, causing him to sit up and look around the room in worry. A ghost like feeling of a hand settling onto his shoulder made his head turn at a neck breaking speed.

_Nothing._

He shook his head slowly, his snow colored hair swaying lazily all the while Ryou tried to convince himself he was imagining the strange presence. He placed his feet on the cold wood floor, walking over to the door his hand froze on the brass handle. He was sure he had heard a snickering sound. He rolled his eyes at the absurdity. _There was no one there, so how could there be a laugh._ He turned the knob opening the door and walked across the silent hallway into his bathroom. It was quiet living alone as he did.

He looked at his reflection, his ivory palms settled onto the equally white counter for balance as he gazed at himself. His white hair had bed head, while his brown eyes looked tired and worn. His weary eyes settled on the Millennium Ring hanging from his neck. Tracing the gold designs over and over, an image of his father making way into his mind. He sighed looking up at his reflection again, noticing the dark circles. Lately sleep had been becoming a foreign substance to him, if it wasn't nightmares it was waking up for no reason. Just like tonight.

"I need sleep" he decided, the words echoing in the empty silence of the house. He was about to walk out when he turned back. He was sure he had seen something in the mirror. He shrugged it off, turned off the light, went down the hall, turned up the thermostat and went into his room. He stopped at the door, looking at the cleanness of the room and lack of personal items. He sighed gently, as he looked around his room in sadness, before he saw the picture of his family together on his nightstand. He smiled happily, but it ebbed into sadness. He turned to his bed and lied down, turning over in his sheets.

"I don't want to be alone" he whispered to the dark room as he slipped into unconsciousness. A pair of crimson red eyes watched as the boy settled into his bed and was soon far from this harsh world. The figure frowned, watching the boy as he whispered _"I don't want to be alone"_. The figure then seemed to dawn with realization, his lips parted into a fang like grin. He looked at the boy as an almost evil kind of giddy settled over the figure, chuckling, he ran a hand through the boy's hair, the boy snuggling into the touch slightly. The figure grinned further.

"_**You won't be alone anymore Yadonushi. Just you wait"**_ the figures voice, had a dark edge to it as he started to chuckle a deep rolling almost taunting sound. It seemed as if everything in the darkness of night, knew not to interrupt the being. With one last laugh, the figure vanished while Ryou seemed to relax immediately with a new found peace.

"_**Sleep well Yadonushi. For what I got planned, you'll need as much as you can get." **_came a whisper through the air and finally the room regained its silence, as if nothing was there to start with. All except for the lingering feeling to Ryou, that something was going to change.

0-0-0-0

Hey there! I hope you enjoyed. It was a lot of fun for me to write. Please review and tell me what you thought. This might be a one-shot or chaptered, depending on what people say or if I feel like it. **Lucky for you guys, I'm always willing to write more.** So tell me what you think. Have a wonderful day. -VAE-


End file.
